katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
901
Add photo here Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 901 is the 2016 female offspring of 284 "Electra" , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of the 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 901 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 to 2018. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016: Spring Cub' 901 is believed to a 2016 female offspring of 284 "Electra" . 284 "Electra" had a litter of 2 spring cubs in 2016. 'June 2016:' 2016.06.23: On June 23. 2016 bear 284 "Electra" was observed with 2 spring cubs, her 1st known litter. 901 is believed to be one of 284's offspring from this litter. 2016.06.30: (Late Night) 284 "Electra" and her 2 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'July 2016:' 2016.07.01: ''' Ranger Jeanne's photo of 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs, one of which is believed to be 901. '''09:45: 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams: 09:58: 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.19: 284 "Electra's" 2 spring cubs video by LuvBears: '2017: Yearling Cub' 'May 2017:' 2017.05.19: On May 19, 2017, 284 "Electra" returned to Brooks Camp with 2 yearling cubs. 901 is believed to be a female yearling offspring of 284 in 2017. 'July 2017:' 2017.07.24: 284 "Electra" with her 2 yearlings video by Scammin from the lower river platform: 284 "Electra" and her 2 yearlings in camp, observed from the hill outside the Trading Post video by Scammin: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.13: 284 with her 2 yearlings video by Brenda D: 2017.08.18: 17:55: While 901 and her littermate are bear''ly visible in this video by Cheryl Burnside, it demonstrates the protection afforded to the cubs during their time spent with their mother 284 "Electra". 284 "Electra" displaces 503 Cubadult because he is in too close a proximity to 284 and her yearlings as they approach the area below the falls from along the shore down river of the island: A longer version of this footage was captured by F.E. Harrison in this video which demonstrates that 503 Cubadult was originally displaced by the adult bear in the far pool which sent 503 from the jacuzzi area to the river down near the right side of the island where he found himself between a boar and a mother bear (284) and her cubs. '2018: 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult' 'July 2018: 901 was observed 3 times during official 2018 bear monitoring sessions , classified as a 2.5 year-old female subadult, and assigned the bear monitoring number 901 . Bear monitoring staff speculate that 901 is a female 2016 offspring of bear 284 "Electra ". '''September 2018: 2018.09.14 13:12: Ranger Russ Taylor commented on September 14, 2018 at 13:12 in the bearcam comments providing a list from Ranger Tammy Carmack, 2018 KNP&P bear monitor, of the bears she observed during her official bear monitoring sessions conducted in July 2018. 901 was included in that list as 284's female subadult. 901 INFO 2018.09.14 13.12 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re TAMMYs JULY 2018 BEAR MONITORING LIST.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's September 14, 2018 13:12 comment re: 901 (284's subadult female) being observed 3 times during Ranger Tammy Carmack's July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions 'October 2018:' 2018.10.26 10:35: Ranger Russ Taylor commented on October 26, 2018 at 10:35 during the last official comment chat of the 2018 season and shared the bear monitoring number assigned to 901: 901 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 284s FEMALE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:35 comment with 901's assigned bear monitoring number 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 284 "Elecra" ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be a female offspring from 284 "Electra's" 2016 litter. 284 "Electra" was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton during his genetics study in 2016. Future genetics samples obtained from 901 could confirm the speculation that 284 "Electra" is the mother of 901. 'Father:' Unknown 'Maternal Grandmother:' 708 Amelia ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be the granddaughter of 708 Amelia since 284 "Electra" is believed to be the 2008 offspring of 708 Amelia. 'Maternal Great Grandmother:' 468 Reggie ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be the great granddaughter of 468 Reggie since 468 is believed to be the mother of 708 Amelia and grandmother of 284 "Electra" 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' There have been no known genetics study samples obtained of 901 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. Category:Bear Book